3分钟12秒 中文 ver
by meiflower
Summary: 这的确是爱，而塞西尔完全明白他经历了多长时间就深陷其中。塞西尔/光之战士shounen-ai. Translation by Sevensea  /u/2547189/Sevensea 。


Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia:FF or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made. English to Chinese translation by Sevensea (/u/2547189/Sevensea)

Summary: This is love, and Cecil knows exactly how long it took him to fall in it. （这的确是爱，而塞西尔完全明白他经历了多长时间就深陷其中。）

Rating: K+

Warnings: Shounen-ai

**[Dissidia:FF] Three Minutes Twelve Seconds (3分钟12秒) [Cecil/Warrior of Light (****塞西尔/光之战士****)]**

他的光芒刺伤了我的眼睛。

在我不得不移开视线之前，我能够注视他合计3分钟12秒。

* * *

"塞西尔？"

"什么？"

"你还好吗？你似乎有些烦恼。"

"我没事。"

"塞西尔，看着我。"

"…我不能。"

"你这是什么意思？"

"什么事都没有！我很好。"

"…无论如何，我建议你在我们出发之前睡一觉。我不知道这次之后要过多久才能再有机会休息。"

"光，真的，我没事。"

"我真的必须坚决要求。"

"好吧…谢谢你。"

* * *

他在黑暗中闪耀着。

这听上去很荒谬，但我的话绝对诚实。那个男人在黑暗中闪耀着光芒。

* * *

"你还醒着，塞西尔。有什么问题吗？"

"菲力欧尼尔！"

"抱歉，我吓到你了吗？"

"不，我只是吃了一惊。"

"轮到我守夜了，而我注意到你睁着眼睛。"

"对了…菲力欧尼尔，你有没有注意到光之战士…似乎在黑暗中会发光？"

"…塞西尔，他的名字里也许有个'光'字，但我认为你太按字面意思理解这个字了。"

"…真的吗？"

"真的。"

"…那我一定是累了。"

"合理的原因。别让战场上的疲劳损害你的精神健康。"

"我会尽力避免的。"

* * *

当他认为没有人在看的时候他会微笑。

如此美妙，宁静，难以形容。如此的像他。

* * *

"哈啊！"

"呃？泰达？"

"塞西尔，救我！"

"什—什么事？"

"菲力欧尼尔太小气了！我只是想试着用他的头发打一个双八字结，然后—然后—"

"泰达，你在哪里？马上给我解开！"

"看！看！我告诉你了！他威胁说要用什么锋利的东西来戳我的—"

"光，你在笑吗？"

"什么？谁？我？才没有。这又不是一件好笑的事情—"

"塞西尔！你都没在听我说话！"

"给我回来，泰达。"

"呃。"

* * *

他的碰触迟疑而缺乏自信。

与他在战场上的举止全然矛盾，但那也是他自身的一部分，而我爱着那样的他。

* * *

"等一下，塞西尔—"

"什么？光？你什么时候—你从哪里来的？你没事吧？"

"抱歉，塞西尔，就一会儿—"

"当然了—你在发抖！发生了什么？你还好吗？"

"我没事。我只是掉进了敌人设下的圈套。"

"什么？那么说，是加兰德—光，你在流血！坐下！"

"不！我必须告诉你—这个区域不安全，你不应该一个人呆着。你必须离开，不管有多慢。别让我拖累你。"

"不行，光！我不能丢下你自己走！来，抓住我的手—"

"我不能—！"

"当然，你能。你能而且你需要。抓着我的胳膊，靠在我身上，就这样。你需要靠的更紧些吗？"

"不—塞西尔，我没事，你应该—"

"光，把你愚蠢的骄傲丢掉，抓紧我的肩膀。"

"我不会—"

"光，安静一点，照我说的做。"

"…"

"抓的更紧一点，我不会折断的。"

"…"

"…如果你不更紧的抓住我，那么向秩序女神起誓，我会把你抬起来扛着走。"

"…好吧。"

"那就好。"

"…谢谢你，塞西尔。"

* * *

他做了噩梦。

当他颤抖着，在薄薄的被单下呜咽的时候，我只希望我能够抱住他。

* * *

"唔—"

"…呃—诶？"

"唔—哈！啊哈！不—不能结束—"

"…光？"

"不—还没有—这场战斗…我不能—"

"…光？是你吗？"

"啊—哈啊—不，我不想—死—"

"光，快醒醒—光—"

"我不想死—不能这样结束—"

"摆脱它，光！那只是一个梦！"

"哈啊—哈啊—救—救我…我不想—"

"光—光，醒醒！"

"哈—哈啊？塞—塞西尔？怎么了？为什么你—我—？"

"光，你还活着。你没事。我们都没事。战争没有结束。"

"没有结束—什么？"

"光，别假装你不记得自己做的噩梦。"

"…"

"我会把我的席子移到你旁边。"

"…不，没有必要—"

"我拒绝听你的话—"

"塞西尔，理智一点—这绝对不关你的事—"

"在这里你不是领导。你只是我的朋友而我正试着帮助你，所以别再推开我，让我过来。"

"…塞西尔。"

"什么？"

"…没事。"

"我可没在等你的准许，光。"

"…好吧。"

* * *

他说出的特定的话语充满了一切。

是的，一切。从充满房间开始，天空，我们周围的空气，世界，时间和空间，这个宇宙—然后，是所有这些的正中的什么地方，在我意识到的很久以前，它们就已经进入了我的心。

* * *

"你知道，我们已经跟其他人完全分开了。"

"这个—呃，这是不可避免的。我没预料到上一次赝品们的埋伏。几乎就像是敌人们变得越来越聪明了，试探着我们，预测到我们的每一步行动…"

"别那样想，光—多疑只会让你寸步难行。我们必须把精力集中在回到其他人身边—"

"我没有多疑，我只是按照这些事情的发展来推测—不过跟其他人在一起是你的愿望吗？如果我没搞错，在我们分开之前菲力欧尼尔和泰达的战况都很好—"

"—你是在提议我们回去？我以为你想往这个方向走，赝品源头的方向…？"

"那个，没错，不过如果你更想知道其他人的状况…"

"光…你也知道，我信任他们。他们很强。而且我对于跟你并肩作战没有疑虑。就我个人来说，我认为你应该更多的跟其他人配合作战—不过，这不是我该说的—抱歉。"

"…别那样。"

"或者…你希望我离开你？如果你更喜欢一个人走，我不会—我不想妨碍你—我可以自己回去，这样—"

"不，不是那样—塞西尔！"

"光？"

"不—那完全不是我的意图—我道歉—"

"…"

"…"

"我们应该继续前进，光。"

"…塞西尔。"

"什么？"

"跟你在一起，我很高兴。"

* * *

在他紧张的时候，他的眼睑颤动着。

他试图掩盖，不过失败了。

* * *

"什—光—？"

"啊—呜哇！呃…！"

"这究竟是—额，光？"

"我—我道歉—我可以解释。我超级，呃，我非常抱歉。我这是何等失态。我不应该—"

"光，你的眼睛眨得像疯了一样。"

"没错，那个—抱歉，那只是—我—不是—"

"你是要在我睡着的时候吻我吗？"

"那—那个！不，我只是—那只是—"

"不错。不过在你那样做的时候我更情愿醒着。"

"什—什什什么？塞西尔—我—"

"抓紧时间，在你所有的眼睫毛都掉下来之前。"

"…好—好吧。"

* * *

他很幸福。

我意识到那是如今我唯一关心的事情。

* * *

"有时候我会担心将来我们身上会发生什么。"

"什么意思？"

"在这之后。在这场—战争之后。它会结束吗？什么时候？怎样？我们又会变得怎样？"

"那重要吗？"

"光？我从没想过你会—"

"我也关心。我确实关心。我也想知道到最后我们会怎样—但是我不担心。"

"光？"

"将来会怎样与我们有什么关系呢？那时是那时，现在是现在。现在你跟我在一起，那就是我所需要的全部。"

"…这就是你的意思？"

"你听起来很惊讶。"

"我确实很惊讶。"

"别吃惊，塞西尔—毕竟—"

"什么？"

"我相信我之前说过…跟你在一起，我很幸福。即使世界明天就会终结，那就让它去吧。但是对于今天来说你就是我所需要的唯一。"

"…—哈"

"什—什么？为什么要笑？塞西尔！"

"哈哈—不—抱歉—！啊哈哈哈—"

"到底为什么—我没有在搞笑！"

"不—只是？—哈哈哈—等一下—"

"塞西尔！"

"哈哈—哈—不是你说的话—不，真的不是！光…哈哈—"

"…"

"我不是在笑你，我在笑我自己。直到现在我才意识到我有多想捏你的脸—"

"什—什什什么？塞西尔！"

"哈哈哈—可—可以吗？"

"不行—！绝对不可以！"

"喔，光，你太小气了…"

"我要把你头发上的那些珠子扯掉—！"

"啊！你敢！"

* * *

我爱他。

我爱他的笑容，他的碰触，他的梦魇，他的声音，他的人格，他的幸福，他的光芒，以及他的一切。

* * *

"3分钟12秒。"

"3分钟12秒？"

"那是我爱上你所用的时间。"

* * *

爱的艺术在很大程度上就是坚持不懈的艺术。~阿尔伯特•埃利斯

* * *

**[Ａ／Ｎ] 大家好～ 我是ｍｅｉｆｌｏｗｅｒ，这个是我最第一的中文写的ｆａｎｆｉｃｔｉｏｎ，是Ｓｅｖｅｎｓｅａ的授权翻译。 **

**因为Ｓｅｖｅｎｓｅａ帮我****翻译，所以中国人和会读中文字的人可以在ＦａｎＦｉｃｔｉｏｎＮｅｔ读。我自己的中文说得不好也写得不好。。。 啊哈哈。 （我是香港人，但是我在美国出生。我英语没有问题。。。） ；；； 对不起啊。很尴尬。。。**

**啊。谢谢大家。 **

**（Ｓｅｖｅｎｓｅａ的ｏｒｉｇｉｎａｌｔｒａｎｓｌａｔｉｏｎ在http:/hi（ｄｏｔ）baidu(ｄｏｔ)com/%C6%DF%BA%A3%D6%EC%D1%）  
**


End file.
